Our Screwed Up Lives
by eternalsesshandinufans730
Summary: Two Authors, also posted on another name The Kyameron seemed to have the life, no parent's no rules, a murderer out to kill them... WAIT! a murderer
1. Chapter 1: FIght

**Our Screwed up Lives **

_Chapter 1: FIGHT!_

Harley and Whitney were walking to their new school. They had decided that they should move after their family had basically died out. They were only seventeen, but had gotten it legally written that they were adults.

Whitney Kyameron was an inu-youkai. She had purple hair, a purple stripe on each cheek, and a purple star on her chest. She had violet eyes and always wore purple eyeshadow. She also had a purple stripe on each fore-arm. Her claws were purple, and her fluffy tail was big and lilac in color. Needless to say, she was a purple freak. She was seventeen, but would be eighteen in about May. She didn't have any family left except for Harley, her cousin Jordan, and her uncle. She was very boyish, persay.

Harley Kyameron was a neko-youkai, with golden hair, light pink cat ears, and a light pink cat tail. She had fuschia eyes, and pink eyeshadow. A dark pink heart lay between her collarbones. Harley was seventeen, eighteen in July. She lived with her cousin, Whitney, in an apartment on the west side. She was a bit girly but played sports with Whitney.

They left Hiroshima in order to forget about their family's tragic deaths, and in order to find a school that accepted demons. Their old school was racial against the youkai blood. They hoped their new school, Shikon High, had more demons residing in its halls. As they walked to school they ran over the past few weeks.

Harley had not only lost her mother at the age of six but recently, at the age of sixteen, her sister. Her father had long ago left her to die after murdering her mother in cold blood, right in front of her and Whitney's eyes. But Harley was not the only one to lose someone, but her loss seemed more tragic.

Whitney had lost her parents the same night Harley lost her sister. She watched as a masked figure ran into the house and sliced through her parents bodies with a long, sharp, katanna. She cried out, and her neighbor ran to the house. Whitney was saved and wished to see her cousin, and best friend, Harley. She later found out that Harley was in a car crash, with her sister dieing upon impact.

Harley gained a few cuts and bruises but walked away without any major injuries. The most confusing aspect of the whole night was that the accident only happened about ten minutes away, and only thirty minutes apart from the murders. They later found out, from a friend of the FBI, that the cars brakes had been tampered with. Dun dun dun! ( we couldn't resist.)

The FBI believed that it had something to do with the mob. InuTashio is suspected to be at the head of the mafia, and was the prime suspect of the case. Needless to say, the girls were out for revenge, in any way possible. They planned on getting back at the Takomi family.

As the girls approached the school, they froze in awe. It was ENORMOUS! There were trees in every grassy area there was, and the sidewalk leading to the entrance was ten feet wide. It lead all the way to the parking lot, which was about 3/4 the size of the school. The football field was magnificent, and well kept. Whitney let out a YAY! at this. The track pavement ran around the whole football field, and had no crack or indents in it. The paint looked like it was just applied recently.

The two cousins didn't realize that their mouths were hanging open until a young inu-hanyou came up and closed their jaws with an audible click. "I wouldn't do that, you might scare people." He laughed at them. Whitney glared at him, "Yeah, whatever dogboy!"

"Uh, Whitney. You're a dog too. Actually you're even more of dog than he is." Harley said, smirking at her friends smug look.

"Oh, shut_up_, Harley! Way to drop my self esteem. Besides, at least I don't have pink ears!" She glared at Harley and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no you _didn't_! You did not just make fun of the ears!" She hissed as she pointed at the fluffy appendages.

Inuyasha looked on as the two girls hissed and growled insults at each other. The one who called him dog-boy was dressed in a blue tank top that just reached the end of her bell bottom jeans. The jeans had a set of green graffiti going up the left leg, reading 'screw you' in English. The outfit was topped off with a pair of black flip-flops. He could see a yellow and blue sun tatto on her hip bone when she waved her arms for emphasis.

The cat demon that spoke against her wore a light pink halter top, khaki pleated mini-skirt, and black flip-flops. She wore a gold charm bracelet around her right wrist that had a heart charm on it.

He tuned back into their argument. "Well you're the purple people eater!" The girl named Harley said.

"Well you're the- wait...Purple people eater? What the fuck is that!" She looked highly confused.

"Whitney! You cussed!" Inuyasha thought that was a little extreme. Did the cat not live in this world? "You owe me ten bucks!" That explains it.

"Aw SHIT!" Whitney yelled. They didn't notice the gathering crowd.

"Now it's twenty! Oh yeah! Go Har! It's my birthday!" She began a little jig.

"Okay, Har! You offically freaking the shit out of me! Stop it! You have any idea how weird that is! All I say is fuck and shit, and you're dancing. I don't know you!" Whitney began to step back.

"Ha! Now you owe me forty! _AND_..shut the hell up!" Harley stopped to hold her hand out. "Now give me the money!"

"Oh wait! It's grandpa! Gotta _go!_ Bye Har!" Whitney quickly ran into the building, weaving through the rather large crowd.

"ARGH! You get back here with my money!" Harley shouted, beginning the chase for the money.

Everyone watched as the two ran in the building, the inu-youkai laughing and pointing, exclaiming that it was useless for her to give chase. The neko-youkai hissed and jumped on her back. "Give me the damn money!" She had her right arm wrapped around the girls neck and she was forcing her left hand into the girls pocket.

"Get the hell off me! Stupid cat! You won't get no milk tonight if you keep this up!" Whitney growled and snarled. It seemed like a real fight.

"Oh YEAH! Well you won't get a doggy biscuit. Whatcha gonna do about that? Huh? HUH?" The cat yelled tickling her friend with her tail.

"Stop...(laugh)...STOP...(pant)...OKAY! I'll give you the damn money! Just get off my back, wench!" The dog laughed and giggled, trying to keep up her angry facade.

"I knew you would see things my way!" Harley yelled and tried to help her friend up.

Whitney however didn't feel like submitting the _whole_ way. She stood up on her own and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She growled one more time and handed over forty dollars. Thus the students of Shikon High met the new pupils. They would never be the same again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**YAY! We, Whitney and Harley, have been planning this for 3 weeks, and finally decided to get off our lazy asses and write it. If you liked it REVIEW or die! **

Sessh: You two are really scary u know that?

Whit: Oh, I luv u Sesshomaru!

Har: U do?

Sessh: Stalker!

Whit: Oh yeah! You follow Inuyasha around ALL the time Harley!

Har: SO! I just wanna touch those cute ears!

Inu: er...uuuu...ummm...my ears?

Har: Oh, yeah, baby, they're sexy!

Whit: Go HAR! You tell him how ya feel! But I do like his sexy ears! They're sooooo cute.

Sessh: WHAT!

Har: How could she like you, ya nasty fag!

Sessh: What did you call This Sesshomaru!

Har: Uhh...a faggot?

Whit: OOOO! Go Har, it's yo birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday!

Sessh: Why are you taking her side? I thought you loved me!

Whit: Uh two words...not bi...

Inu: YEAH! That Sesshomaru is very fagadelic, baby! This Inuyasha has seen him holding That Naraku's hand.

Whit: So it's true! Wahhhhh! I love a gaywad!

Sessh: We were just crossing the street! Honest!

Har: riiiiiiiiiiiiiight..you tell yourself that! I don't believe him.

Inu: So did you mean it about my ears? You really like them?

Har: Of course! How could I not! Goes and rubs Inu's ears

Whit: Well that's a little intimate there.

Sessh: Your telling me O.0

Whit: awwwww...but its soooooooo cute!

Whit: Okay I think we're done! Are we Har?

Har: I think so!

**Har, Inu, Whit, and Sessh: Review or face our wrath! :(**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day and the Buff Chick

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 2: First Day and the Buff Chick_

**(this sighn .:means speaking in mind:.)**

"So what's your schedule?" Whitney asked Harley.

"Umm, Homeroom-Riss, 2nd Period-Biology, 3rd Period-gym, 4th Period-art, 5th Period-English, 6th Period-reading, 7th Period-Algebra, 8th Period-World History. What about you?" The neko-youkai answered.

"Cool, I've got the same thing! Aw, shit, if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late!" Whitney complained. The cousins ran through the quickly clearing hallways, stopping at a classroom on the second floor. This had to be the weirdest room they had ever seen. It looked more like a stuffed animal sanctuary than a class! It was cluttered, unorganized, and chaotic. Unfortunately, the bell had rung on their way up, and the youkai were officially late.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Mrs. Riss said, scurrying around like the kermit she is.

"Ummm, yeah, sorry, but we're new, and kinda got lost." Harley lied.

"Well, what are your names?" Mrs. Riss said, looking up from her papers. She was in her later fifties, with boy-cut black hair and pale brown, piercing eyes. She waddled underneath her green t-shirt that read 'Science makes the world go round', and blue jeans.

"I'm Whitney Kyameron, and this is my cuz, Harley Kyameron." The inu-youkai introduced.

"Okay, Ms. Kyamerons, take a seat behind Mr. Takomi, the one with the dog ears." Mrs. Riss ordered. The neko and inu demons nearly froze after hearing the name. He must be the son of InuTashio Takomi. The girls came to a silent agreement to not become friendly with the inu-hanyou.

"Hey!" Inuyasha grumbled, angry at the observation.

"Quiet, little brother! This Sesshomaru is trying to read!" Sesshomaru complained, his nose in a Stephen King novel.

Whitney raised a questioning eyebrow."Wow, Inuyasha, your sister is built! What's your secret? You gotta share!"

Sesshomaru scowled at the girl behind him. "I'm male!"

Harley smothered laughter behind her hand while Whitney waved it off. "Ya coulda fooled me..." The two girls sat down behind the brothers, at a double-seated desk. Harley sat behind Inuyasha, while Whitney sat behind Sesshomaru. The cousins exchanged malicious grins before beginning their sweet revenge.

Harley picked up her pencil, leaning forward quietly. She glanced quickly at the teacher to be sure she was occupied elsewhere, before starting her assualt on Inuyasha's ears.

"Whitney, watch it twitch..." Harlye whispered, and Whitney stared as her cousin prodded one of the furry white ears. It twitched in annoyance, and Harley quickly pulled the utensil away. Whitney hid her giggles in her shirt, and Inuyasha glared back at the pair.

"Don't touch my ears, whore!" Inuyasha muttered. Harley's eye twitched convulsivley, but kept quiet. Unlike Whitney.

"What the fuck did you just call my cousin!" Whitney yelled in a whisper. Only loud enough to catch his ears. Well so she thought.

"Quiet, wench! This Sesshomaru is trying to read." Sesshomaru glared evily, but he talked in a cold, bored manner.

"Shutup! You Transvestite! I should kick you in the shins for calling me that! You fag!" Whitney screamed, making every demon cover their ears. Except Harley, she was to busy laughing.

"Ms. Kyameron, in the hallway!" Mrs. Riss screeched like the oversized bird she was, and when we say oversized, we mean OVERSIZED!

Whitney left the room laughing, seeing Harley pick up the pencil again.

At Lunchtime ?

Harley and Whitney were at a clear table eating the lunches slop, discussing homeroom. Whitney was more angry then anything, while Harley was more on the thoughtful side.

"I can't believe, that out of all the frickin' cities in Japan, they had to be here!" Whitney practically yelled, her tail thumping on the bench angrily. "I mean, we moved to get _away_ from all the drama! Now here we are, once again smack dab in the middle of the shit! Damnit!"

"Don't get overly excited, Whit, this could work out for us. Think about it, we planned on getting revenge on InuTaisho, but now we can get it on his sons." Harley said, proving that though she acts innocent, she is really an evil mastermind. HAHAHA!

Whitney was about to answer when four people sat down around them. The one who sat closest to Whitney gave off a pretty strong youki. His long black hair was pulled back in a braid and he had crystal mark on his fore-head. His black button-up shirt had a yellow lightning bolt on the side, and was opened to reveal a white tank top. He had a pair of dark blue jeans on, that were tatterd in some places. He grinned at Whitney, showing pearly white fangs.

The one sitting next to Harley was a human, but he also had a mark on his fore-head. It was a amethyst cross. His hair was onyx colored and also pulled back in a braid. His red t-shirt was tight and showed off his six-pack abs. He wore black plain jeans.

The two across from them were more girly however. One because she was a girl, and the other because he wanted to _be_ a girl! The said er..tranvestite?...crossdresser?..err thats it! The said crossdresser, was wearing a pink shirt that said, "Princess", and a pair of white and tight jeans. His black hair was long and was pulled into a high ponytail.

The girl had red hair, pulled back into pigtails, with bangs that almost hid her green eyes. She had wolf-like fangs, and a white tail that wagged behind her. She wore a blue shirt that said "Angel" and a white mini skirt. She also wore white flip-flops.

"Can we help you?" Whitney said curiously toned voice.

The man next to Harley spoke up. "We saw what you guys did during homeroom, and decided to introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, that was awesome!" The man next to Whitney said in an excited tone. "No one has ever flipped out on Sesshomaru before!"

Harley glowed with pride. "We're glad you guys enjoyed our little show. If Whitney decides that she wants to stay, there might be more." She looked at Whitney expectantly.

Whitney looked at her as if to say 'what?' She finally caught on at what she was supposed to do and relented. "Fiiiiiiiiiine! Kami, it's not like you would let me live it down anyways." She then turned to the people sitting around her. "Who _are_ you guys?"

The red-haired girl grinned and said, "Wellllllll, I'm Ayame, this is Jenkotsu," she pointed to the crossdresser next to her, "that's Hiten," she pointed to the demon next to Whitney, "and last but not least. That's Bankotsu!" She pointed to the human next to Harley.

Harley smiled warmly and said, "Nice to meet you! This is Whitney and I'm Harley. Whitney's kind of the tough type. But when she says stuff she doesn't always mean it."

"Yeah and Harley isn't such an angel," Whitney growled.

"Whatever, stupid lying bitch!" Harley hissed.

"You act just like the puss you are," Whitney snarled.

"Well I-" Harley was cut off by Bankotsu clearing his throat.

"Why don't we find out about you guys?" he smiled to show that he would have liked to see the cat fight, but thought it better to not cause a scene.

Hiten then looked at Whitney, "So whats your special powers? Every demon has a special move. What's yours?"

Whitney smiled, "I can duplicate myself, and duplicate any special abilty my opponent possesses. Harley can read minds and see into another's heart. She usually only talks in my mind though." She said referring to the other's looks of fear. "She doesn't make a habit of looking into others thoughts."

.: Like the fact that you think that Sesshomaru guy was hot:.

Whitney scowled angriy, scaring Ayame and Jenkotsu, .:Do not:.

Harley smiled and thought .:Thus our revenge begins:.

**A/N: Yo my peeps, whaz up? Whitney did that! Lol-ers. **

**Sessh: Sooooooo, u think that this Sesshomaru is hawt?**

**Har: Ooh, some1's gotta crush...**

**Whit: Uh...who toldya that?**

**Har: I can read your mind!**

**Sessh: Not to mention you put it in the fic, you baka.**

**Har: Uh, yeh...**

**Inu: Hey, can you rub my ears again?**

**Whit: Oooooooooo**

**Har: Sure, Inu. Shutup Whit!**

**Inu: Prrrrrs**

**Whit: Do not tell this Whitney to shut-up!**

**Sessh: Are you making fun of This Sesshomaru?**

**Har: No That Whitney is not making fun of That Sesshomaru. Now This Harley has to go and rub That Inuyasha's ears!**

**Sessh: You ARE making fun of This Sesshomaru!**

**Inu: YAY! This Inuyasha gets his ears rubbed.**

**Sessh: Stop that before This Sesshomaru gets angry!**

**Whit: Oh no! This Whitney can't have that! It will mean the end of That world!**

**Sessh: Stop that! This Sesshomaru tires of your games, incolent bith!**

**Whit: This Whitney likes doing things to That Sesshomaru pokes tounge out at Sessh**

**Sessh: Put that away unless you are intending to use it...**

**Har: What!**

**Inu: You actually implied that!**

**Whit: Ummmmm...I think I'm going to go and get a soda**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru will come with you**

**Whit: Shit!**

**Har: Guess that leaves me and you Inu...**

**Inu: Yep**

**Har: Errr**

**Inu: So about that ear rub...**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh will kill you if you don't review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 4: The Date_

Harley and Whitney were running late for their date that Saturday night. It had taken the girls over an hour to get ready, and were dressed in formal attire. Whitney was wearing a black halter top dress that went mid-thigh. It had two slits in the sides that went down to her navel, and black sandals tying up to mid-calf. Her hair was in curls. Harley was in a baby blue strapless dress that went just above her knees. It was tiered at the bottom, and angled. She wore silver strapped heels, and had her hair up in a curly bun.

"We are so dead!" Harley squealed as they attempted to run in high heels-bad idea.

"Why in hell didn't they pick us up!" Whitney whined as they finally entered the restaurant. They spotted the guys standing next to the host. Whitney held a glare that said, 'You will die a painful death if I have to walk home!'

Harley's ears were twitching in annoyance and she wore a frown. They were seated at a window seat, overviewing the bay. It was a beautiful view, and the girls were captivated by it. Harley was vaguely aware that Bankotsu was starring at her as if she was the meal.

Whitney was glancing at Hiten every now and then, mainly entertaining her thoughts about the restaurant they were now attending, _MoonLight Bay._

When the waitress came to their table, Harley and Whitney ordered a Sprite, and got lasagna. The guys got the same thing. Harley mentally told Whitney that that was a little strange, Whitney quickly agreed.

.:They are trying way to hard:. Harley thought to Whitney.

.:Tell me about it:.

As the waitress brought their meals the girls looked up. What they saw brought red to Whitney's eyes, and Harley's turned a slight yellow. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking to the host as if they owned the place. And the guy was basically cowering in fear.

.:What are they doing here! Why are they here! Oohh We need to go Har:. Whitney mentally yelled in Harley's head.

.:NO! We are on a date, and we are to enjoy oursleves:.

.:Yeah, and do you even know what your date is saying to you:.

.:I'm blocking you...and you don't know what Hiten is saying to you either:.

.:Shutup:.

"So, are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Bankotsu asked. He had a hopeful look to his eyes.

Harley and Whitney nodded a little to eagerly, but the guys didn't seem to notice. They delved into a conversation about school, not noticing the two brothers going from table to table. Nor noticing that they were getting closer and closer.

"So Whitney, how's your cousin?" Hiten asked. He smiled warmly at her.

She grinned and told him how Jordan had happend to walk into the bathroom when she was stepping out of the shower. "I was just stepping out and wrapping the towel around me when all of a sudden he ran into the room, yelling that Harley spit orange juice in his eyes. I kinda froze for a second, then he stepped up to me, he couldn't see I mind you, and he ripped the towel out of my hand and rubbed his face against it. Well you can guess what happened then."

Harley grinned and said, "No they can't! She basically screamed her head off. She took some loofa thingy and started beating him with it. Well Jordan was yelling and telling her that he wasn't going to look at his cousin, but Whit didn't listen. She ripped the towel away from him and covered herslef with it. _Then_ she chased him out of the bathroom yelling something like, 'Get the hell out of here! You sick, hentai! I don't care if you are my cousin, you stay out of my bathroom!' Then she ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. I looked down at Jordan and he looked like he was just ordered to fly a spaceship to Mars without taking lessons. It was the funniest thing that I had ever seen!"

The group fell into hysterics, not realizing that they had visitors for the entire story.

"I see that you are enjoying your evening," a cold, emotionless voice interrupted there musings.

Everyone gasped and looked into the face of none other than Sesshomaru Takomi. Dun dun dun!

"Oh shit." Whitney whispered. "I knew we should have left when we had the chance. Now I'm going to have an even harder time, NOT killing him."

Sesshomaru, of course, heard every word and he smirked, a plan forming in his mind. "Little Brother, look who we have here."

Harley invaded Whitney's mind once again. .:uh-oh:.

.:You could say that again:.

.:Okay! uh-oh:.

.:Shut up:.

.:Ya know what, I'm gonna go find another, more _interesting_ mind to assault:.

.:Please do.:.

Inuyasha left the table he was visiting to join his brother. "What is it. I still have to finish my half of this place." He growled in annoyance. He then noticed who was sitting at the table before him. He grinned evilly. "What do we have here. Is it not the whore and wench?"

Whitney snarled at him and bared her teeth, as Harley hissed and flexed her claws. However, before they could say a word, their dates were up from their seats.

.:Now to invade your mind:. Harley thought, penetrating Inuyasha's thoughts.

.:I'll get that slutty-cat back for touching my ears! And her little dog too:.

.:Inuyasha-a-a-a-a-a-a...wow, I'm really surprised, I didn't think there'd be anything going on up here:.

.:What the hell? Who are you:.

.:It's the slutty-cat, who else:.

.:How the hell are you in my head:.

.:I'm in your mind and you can't get me out! NANANANANA:.

Bankotsu and Hiten stepped from the booth, trying to block the Takomis from seeing their dates. "Oh how touching, you're trying to protect your whores." Sesshomaru growled out.

Hiten was up in his face and was ready to punch him when he was pulled back. He looked to see Whitney holdin ghis arm, and her eyes bleeding blood red. "Don't touch him. I won't have you getting hurt for me." She snarled in his face, but her eyes were trained on Sesshomaru.

Hiten was about to protest when a yelp was heard from beside Sesshomaru. Everyone instantly looked towards the hanyou. He had his claws gripping his hair and he was shaking his head, murmmering something about getting out of his head. Everyone but Harley and Whitney gasped. Harley because she was busy tormenting Inuyasha, and Whitney because she was busy watching Harley's eyes glow a bright green.

Whitney then looked towards Sesshomaru. He was looking at her instead of his brother. 'Jee, he really cares doesn't he?' She thought sarcastically. She looked into his eyes and snarled, warning him to come closer. He just smirked and turned back to his brother, watching him with disinterest.

.:GET OUT:.

.:No, you can't make me, I like it here! It's very spacious:.

.:Are you calling me dumb? Hey:.

.: LALALALALALALALA:.

.:AW! Not so loud! My mental ears are bleeding:.

.: Oh, so you mean I shouldn't **YELL REALLY LOUDLY!**:.

.:AGHHHHHHHHHH! Stop it, pleeease:.

.:Fine, since you said please...but I'll be back! Bye-bye, Inu...:.

Everyone looked on as Inuyasha finally stopped gripping his head as if it was going to fall off. Whitney however, watched as Harley's eyes reverted back to their pink-like color. Harley blinked a couple times before focusing on Whitney. Then a huge grin split across her face. Whitney burst out laughing falling on the seat and holding her gut.

The rest of the group turned around to see the inu demoness gasping for air. Sesshomaru snarled and made ready to start another verbal fight. Hiten stepped in front of Whitney, Bankotsu quickly doing the same for Harley. "Don't come near them. If you so much as touch them you will answer to us." Bankotsu growled, well as well as a human can growl.

Inuyasha touched Sesshomaru's arm, silently telling him to leave. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, his eyes never leaving the two demonesses before him. He finally turned on his heel and left the restaurant. Inuyasha swiftly followed him.

.:Until next time, Inuyasha:. Harley called to him mentally.

**Sessh: They are lucky that This Sesshomaru did not wish to cause a scene.**

**Inu: Kami that's scary!**

**Har: BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Whit: MAN! That was the funniest thing ever! And I can't believe Sesshomaru was going to beat me up!**

**Har: Yeah, Inu, wuz up with that? Geesh, how strong do you have to be to beat up two girls! Pathetic!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru would not let any such thing happen to what is his.**

**Inu: What he said.**

**Har: Do you even understand what he said? **

**Inu: ummmm...that he wouldn't let harm come to Whitney?**

**Whit: Inu got it right! Score one for INU!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is confused...just don't look at his ears.**

**Whit: Not the damn ears again! I finally got Har to leave me alone about them! Now she's going to remember and take my eyes out! Thanks Sessh! Your such a help!**

**Har: Yeah, that reminds me...come here Whitney...**

**Whit: (steps away) OKAY OKAY! I wont look at his fricken ears anymore! Damit I hate you Sesshomaru!**

**Inu: Geesh, Sesshomaru, it's not my fault I was born with these girl-magnets!**

**Har: Girl-Magnets! Just how many have you attracted so far!**

**Sessh: Ha HA..You are how they say, 'Busted' Little Brother**

**Whit: BUUUURN!**

**Inu: Ummm...**

**Har: Tell me or else! **

**Inu: Just Kikyo...Kagome...a few others...**

**Sessh: (looks at Whitney evily)**

**Whit: HEY! I said I wasn't look no more! Don't look at me like that!Asshole!**

**Har: Grrrrrrr...that Kinky Ho-er, I mean Kikyo will die...**

**Whit: Can I help!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru would also like to see the dead bitch die...**

**Har: Nice wording, Sesshomaru!**

**Sessh: Shut the hell up!**

**Whit: You sound like me!**

**Inu: She hasn't bothered me in weeks, not since I marked Harley.**

**Whit: Ooo thats cool-----WAIT! What the HELL your mated! OMFG! That is so cool! Why didn't you tell me?**

**Har: Cuz I knew that's how you would react! And aren't you mated?**

**Whit: NO! HA! Sessh settle down! YEAH RIGHT! When hell freezes over.**

**Sessh: Hell just froze over.**

**Har: O.o I think we should give them some privacy, Inu**

**Inu: Okay, but only if you make me some Ramen! **

**Har: Fine! **

**Whit: What? I want some Ramen, dude! I haven't had anything all day!**

**Sessh: You will wait until later, you must become my mate.**

**Whit: 0.0 Im scared mommy!**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh: REVIEW OR DIE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 4: The Date_

Harley and Whitney were running late for their date that Saturday night. It had taken the girls over an hour to get ready, and were dressed in formal attire. Whitney was wearing a black halter top dress that went mid-thigh. It had two slits in the sides that went down to her navel, and black sandals tying up to mid-calf. Her hair was in curls. Harley was in a baby blue strapless dress that went just above her knees. It was tiered at the bottom, and angled. She wore silver strapped heels, and had her hair up in a curly bun.

"We are so dead!" Harley squealed as they attempted to run in high heels-bad idea.

"Why in hell didn't they pick us up!" Whitney whined as they finally entered the restaurant. They spotted the guys standing next to the host. Whitney held a glare that said, 'You will die a painful death if I have to walk home!'

Harley's ears were twitching in annoyance and she wore a frown. They were seated at a window seat, overviewing the bay. It was a beautiful view, and the girls were captivated by it. Harley was vaguely aware that Bankotsu was starring at her as if she was the meal.

Whitney was glancing at Hiten every now and then, mainly entertaining her thoughts about the restaurant they were now attending, _MoonLight Bay._

When the waitress came to their table, Harley and Whitney ordered a Sprite, and got lasagna. The guys got the same thing. Harley mentally told Whitney that that was a little strange, Whitney quickly agreed.

.:They are trying way to hard:. Harley thought to Whitney.

.:Tell me about it:.

As the waitress brought their meals the girls looked up. What they saw brought red to Whitney's eyes, and Harley's turned a slight yellow. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking to the host as if they owned the place. And the guy was basically cowering in fear.

.:What are they doing here! Why are they here! Oohh We need to go Har:. Whitney mentally yelled in Harley's head.

.:NO! We are on a date, and we are to enjoy oursleves:.

.:Yeah, and do you even know what your date is saying to you:.

.:I'm blocking you...and you don't know what Hiten is saying to you either:.

.:Shutup:.

"So, are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Bankotsu asked. He had a hopeful look to his eyes.

Harley and Whitney nodded a little to eagerly, but the guys didn't seem to notice. They delved into a conversation about school, not noticing the two brothers going from table to table. Nor noticing that they were getting closer and closer.

"So Whitney, how's your cousin?" Hiten asked. He smiled warmly at her.

She grinned and told him how Jordan had happend to walk into the bathroom when she was stepping out of the shower. "I was just stepping out and wrapping the towel around me when all of a sudden he ran into the room, yelling that Harley spit orange juice in his eyes. I kinda froze for a second, then he stepped up to me, he couldn't see I mind you, and he ripped the towel out of my hand and rubbed his face against it. Well you can guess what happened then."

Harley grinned and said, "No they can't! She basically screamed her head off. She took some loofa thingy and started beating him with it. Well Jordan was yelling and telling her that he wasn't going to look at his cousin, but Whit didn't listen. She ripped the towel away from him and covered herslef with it. _Then_ she chased him out of the bathroom yelling something like, 'Get the hell out of here! You sick, hentai! I don't care if you are my cousin, you stay out of my bathroom!' Then she ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. I looked down at Jordan and he looked like he was just ordered to fly a spaceship to Mars without taking lessons. It was the funniest thing that I had ever seen!"

The group fell into hysterics, not realizing that they had visitors for the entire story.

"I see that you are enjoying your evening," a cold, emotionless voice interrupted there musings.

Everyone gasped and looked into the face of none other than Sesshomaru Takomi. Dun dun dun!

"Oh shit." Whitney whispered. "I knew we should have left when we had the chance. Now I'm going to have an even harder time, NOT killing him."

Sesshomaru, of course, heard every word and he smirked, a plan forming in his mind. "Little Brother, look who we have here."

Harley invaded Whitney's mind once again. .:uh-oh:.

.:You could say that again:.

.:Okay! uh-oh:.

.:Shut up:.

.:Ya know what, I'm gonna go find another, more _interesting_ mind to assault:.

.:Please do.:.

Inuyasha left the table he was visiting to join his brother. "What is it. I still have to finish my half of this place." He growled in annoyance. He then noticed who was sitting at the table before him. He grinned evilly. "What do we have here. Is it not the whore and wench?"

Whitney snarled at him and bared her teeth, as Harley hissed and flexed her claws. However, before they could say a word, their dates were up from their seats.

.:Now to invade your mind:. Harley thought, penetrating Inuyasha's thoughts.

.:I'll get that slutty-cat back for touching my ears! And her little dog too:.

.:Inuyasha-a-a-a-a-a-a...wow, I'm really surprised, I didn't think there'd be anything going on up here:.

.:What the hell? Who are you:.

.:It's the slutty-cat, who else:.

.:How the hell are you in my head:.

.:I'm in your mind and you can't get me out! NANANANANA:.

Bankotsu and Hiten stepped from the booth, trying to block the Takomis from seeing their dates. "Oh how touching, you're trying to protect your whores." Sesshomaru growled out.

Hiten was up in his face and was ready to punch him when he was pulled back. He looked to see Whitney holdin ghis arm, and her eyes bleeding blood red. "Don't touch him. I won't have you getting hurt for me." She snarled in his face, but her eyes were trained on Sesshomaru.

Hiten was about to protest when a yelp was heard from beside Sesshomaru. Everyone instantly looked towards the hanyou. He had his claws gripping his hair and he was shaking his head, murmmering something about getting out of his head. Everyone but Harley and Whitney gasped. Harley because she was busy tormenting Inuyasha, and Whitney because she was busy watching Harley's eyes glow a bright green.

Whitney then looked towards Sesshomaru. He was looking at her instead of his brother. 'Jee, he really cares doesn't he?' She thought sarcastically. She looked into his eyes and snarled, warning him to come closer. He just smirked and turned back to his brother, watching him with disinterest.

.:GET OUT:.

.:No, you can't make me, I like it here! It's very spacious:.

.:Are you calling me dumb? Hey:.

.: LALALALALALALALA:.

.:AW! Not so loud! My mental ears are bleeding:.

.: Oh, so you mean I shouldn't **YELL REALLY LOUDLY!**:.

.:AGHHHHHHHHHH! Stop it, pleeease:.

.:Fine, since you said please...but I'll be back! Bye-bye, Inu...:.

Everyone looked on as Inuyasha finally stopped gripping his head as if it was going to fall off. Whitney however, watched as Harley's eyes reverted back to their pink-like color. Harley blinked a couple times before focusing on Whitney. Then a huge grin split across her face. Whitney burst out laughing falling on the seat and holding her gut.

The rest of the group turned around to see the inu demoness gasping for air. Sesshomaru snarled and made ready to start another verbal fight. Hiten stepped in front of Whitney, Bankotsu quickly doing the same for Harley. "Don't come near them. If you so much as touch them you will answer to us." Bankotsu growled, well as well as a human can growl.

Inuyasha touched Sesshomaru's arm, silently telling him to leave. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, his eyes never leaving the two demonesses before him. He finally turned on his heel and left the restaurant. Inuyasha swiftly followed him.

.:Until next time, Inuyasha:. Harley called to him mentally.

**Sessh: They are lucky that This Sesshomaru did not wish to cause a scene.**

**Inu: Kami that's scary!**

**Har: BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Whit: MAN! That was the funniest thing ever! And I can't believe Sesshomaru was going to beat me up!**

**Har: Yeah, Inu, wuz up with that? Geesh, how strong do you have to be to beat up two girls! Pathetic!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru would not let any such thing happen to what is his.**

**Inu: What he said.**

**Har: Do you even understand what he said? **

**Inu: ummmm...that he wouldn't let harm come to Whitney?**

**Whit: Inu got it right! Score one for INU!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is confused...just don't look at his ears.**

**Whit: Not the damn ears again! I finally got Har to leave me alone about them! Now she's going to remember and take my eyes out! Thanks Sessh! Your such a help!**

**Har: Yeah, that reminds me...come here Whitney...**

**Whit: (steps away) OKAY OKAY! I wont look at his fricken ears anymore! Damit I hate you Sesshomaru!**

**Inu: Geesh, Sesshomaru, it's not my fault I was born with these girl-magnets!**

**Har: Girl-Magnets! Just how many have you attracted so far!**

**Sessh: Ha HA..You are how they say, 'Busted' Little Brother**

**Whit: BUUUURN!**

**Inu: Ummm...**

**Har: Tell me or else! **

**Inu: Just Kikyo...Kagome...a few others...**

**Sessh: (looks at Whitney evily)**

**Whit: HEY! I said I wasn't look no more! Don't look at me like that!Asshole!**

**Har: Grrrrrrr...that Kinky Ho-er, I mean Kikyo will die...**

**Whit: Can I help!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru would also like to see the dead bitch die...**

**Har: Nice wording, Sesshomaru!**

**Sessh: Shut the hell up!**

**Whit: You sound like me!**

**Inu: She hasn't bothered me in weeks, not since I marked Harley.**

**Whit: Ooo thats cool-----WAIT! What the HELL your mated! OMFG! That is so cool! Why didn't you tell me?**

**Har: Cuz I knew that's how you would react! And aren't you mated?**

**Whit: NO! HA! Sessh settle down! YEAH RIGHT! When hell freezes over.**

**Sessh: Hell just froze over.**

**Har: O.o I think we should give them some privacy, Inu**

**Inu: Okay, but only if you make me some Ramen! **

**Har: Fine! **

**Whit: What? I want some Ramen, dude! I haven't had anything all day!**

**Sessh: You will wait until later, you must become my mate.**

**Whit: 0.0 Im scared mommy!**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh: REVIEW OR DIE!**


	5. Chapter 5:Phase 2 of Operation Revenge

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 5: Phase 2 of Operation Revenge_

Whitney and Harley had been going to school for about a week now. Most of the student body knew about them from either their little money spat, or Whitney's outburst during class. However, there was one group of people who had yet to confront them.

"So, Har? Did you get math done? I got them all except number 8. I swear, I had the biggest migrain afterwards." Whitney complained during lunch.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty easy. The answer was the square root of 3." Harley said absently. Her thoughts were on how to get revenge on the Takomi family. Since the restaurant incident the girls had decided to get revenge at any cost. "I'll show you how to do it after school. We have to go to the mall afterwards though. I'm going to go and get a new laptop."

"Cool! I need a new ipod. Mine's screwing up for some reason. It won't let me play all of 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'." Whitney said, pulling out her ipod and fumbling with the dial.

"Aww, poor Whit. Isn't that your favorite song?" Hiten teased. "How will you ever live?"

"Ha ha very funny. How about I take this fork and shove it down your throat." Whitney chided, holding up the said object.

Harley giggled and said, "Now, now guys. We don't want to start anything...yet. Why don't we eat our lunch without snipping at each other?" Harley said sighing in feigned frustration.

"Aww, Har. You know that's their way of saying they love each other. Just like me doing this is my way of saying I love you." He grabbed her and kissed her cheek. This of course set the whole table into laugheter.

Just then a tall girl with long black hair that reached her lower back walked up. She had dark brown eyes that were cold and spiteful, and wore a red tank top and black mini-skirt.

"So, these are the newbies?" She said icily. She flipped her hair over her shoulder with an imperious smirk. Behind her stood a wind demon with her long black hair in a tight bun. She had sinister red eyes and wore light blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'If you can read this, you are invading my bubble.'

"They don't look so tough, Kikyo." The girl with crimson eyes said with a scowl.

"Well, Kagura, we've got to be welcoming, right?" Kikyo stated cooly, an evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Harley said abruptly, sensing that these girls were no good.

"Well, someone never learned their manners." Kikyo snarled. (Ha Whit, she took your signature move!)

"Why don't you crawl back into the whole you came out of?" Whitney stated. Kagura took a step forward before Kikyo stopped her.

"Let's go, we have to meet up with our boyfriends anyways." Kikyo reminded her. "But we'll be back." The two walked away after exchanging glares.

"What a couple of-" Whitney started, but was cut off by Harley.

"Teacher!" She whispered, covering Whitney's mouth, which was spilling several vile words that were sure to get her detention.

After the Teacher left Whitney and Harley went into question mode. "Who were those, bitches. Who the hell do they think they are? What's their problem? I wonder if their friend is visiting."

Ayme quickly told them about the 'bitches.' "That was Kikyou and Kagura. The human was Kikyou, and the wind witch was Kagura. They're the bitches of the school, but they seem to intimadate every one. About the only people that they don't effect are Kagome and Sango. They are always trying to get with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but the guys haven't gone out with them yet. They're the biggest sluts in the school." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "They also hang out with one of the football players, his name is Naraku. He's a real asshole. He thinks he can get any girl he wants. Wich, most of the time he can, because just about every girl wants to date him. It's just plain pathetic."

Harley smirked, "So those girls think they can mess with us? They have another thing coming."

Whitney snarled and said, "Don't you mean Kink-ho? I think it fits her much better. And that Kagura's new name is going to be whore. Can't wait to tell them."

Bankotsu and the others busted up in laughter, knowing that the two bigges bitches in school were in the ride for their lives.

The next day at school was just a little bit more exciting. "Hey Harley?" Whitney said during homeroom. "Do think Sessho_mary's_ tail is fluffier then mine? It just seems so much more cuddly." She began to stroke the said appendage.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Whitney, but it is much more poofy than yours." Harley said, trying to hide her giggles behind her hand.

Sesshomaru growled and said, "This Sessho_maru_ will make you pay for touching his person wench. Touch your own tail." He glared at Whitney angrily.

"But it's just so fluffy!" She switched ino the puppy dog out. "Pleeeeeease can I touch it?"

"No." He tutned back around. "This Sesshomaru does not like others touching him."

"What's up with you speaking in third person?" Harley asked, she looked as if she was actually curious. "Do you belong in a nut house, or are you just annoying?"

"Will you two shutup? Your constant hissing and snarling is getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha growled.

Whitney snarled and bared her fangs. "Mind your own damned business, half-breed. Oh WAIT! You can't! Which reminds me! Why the hell did you to have to come over to our table? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to rip your ears off?" She glared at Inuyasha, and then looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her. "Take a picture it will last longer." She then looked away and let Harley deal with them.

"Now look what you did! She'll be upset all day because you won't let her touch your stupid tail, Sessho_mary_!" Harley said in exasperation.

"Why should This Sesshomaru care?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Because you like her." Harley smirked, her eyes flashing green.

"Huh!" Was heard from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Whitney.

"What, it's the truth!" Harley said innocently. Sesshomaru growled before returning his attention to his English homework.

Soon, the cousins were getting bored. They had finished their classwork early, and there was still fifteen minutes left before the bell rang.

"This is soooo boring." Harley whispered to Whitney, who nodded her head in agreement.

.:How about we have a little fun:. Whitney thought to Harley.

.:What are you suggesting:.

.:Initiate phase 2 of revenge:.

.:But how:.

.:Well, since annoying them isn't working to well, let's see if we can drop their grade-point average:.

.:Ohh, I getcha:.

.:(Evil laughter):.

.:Kay, gettin a little freaky now:.

"Psst! Hey!" Whitney whispered to Sesshomaru.

"What!" He hissed.

"You got number 3 wrong!" Whitney persuaded.

"Well than what's the answer?" Inuyasha said, joining the quiet conversation.

"We're not stupid! You can figure out for yourself that the answer is 12.8!" Harley hissed, then clapped her hands over her mouth and winced. "Ooops."

"Great job, idiot!" Whitney said angrily while the brothers smirked at each other, erasing their answer and putting Harley's in it's place. They were so sure that the little scene had been real that they failed to notice the smell of smugness surrounding the inu and neko youkai, or the fact that Harley's paper read '4.27' for number 3.

.:Suckers:. Harley thought.

.:Ha! To bad that question was worth half our score:. Whitney said mentally.

**A/N...Wow! We are sooooooo evil! I can't belive we did that! I can't wait to see what we do next!**

**Whit: Harley, what you tlaking about Sesshomaru liking me? That's like wacked up!**

**Sessh: Well what is 'wacked up' about This Sesshomaru?**

**Har: Don't deny it! I 'heard' you!**

**Inu: Deny what?**

**Whit: How stupid do you have to be?**

**Inu: Shutup!**

**Har: Well it's true! Pay attention.**

**Inu: Why should I pay attention to Sesshomaru's mushy personal life! Yuck!**

**Whit: Oh like you have room to talk!**

**Sessh: This Sesshoamru's Personal life is not mushy.**

**Har: Well it seems pretty mushy to me.**

**Inu: Yeah! Why don't you tell the bitch you like her?**

**Whit: HEY!**

**Har: HA HA! You just got called a bitch!**

**Sessh: Don't call This Sesshomaru's bitch a bitch!**

**WHit: Hey Har, guess what?**

**Har: What?**

**Whit: Your Inu's bitch!**

**Har: At least I'm not a bitchy bitch!**

**Inu: Yay! She didn't deny it!**

**Sessh: This Sesshoamru feels bad for the feline...**

**Har: Why's that?**

**Sessh and Whit: Your stuck with Inuyasha..(sessh and whit high five)**

**Inu: Hey**

**Sessh and Whit: (innocent shrugg of shoulders) What?**

**Har: Don't talk about Inu! At least he's not a fag!**

**Inu: Yeah!**

**Whit: Don't make fun of Sesshoamru because he has a feminine side!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is no such thing!**

**Whit: Who are you talking to?**

**Sessh: The feline**

**Whit: Oh cuz I was going to say, you can't deny havning a feminine side**

**Sessh: GRrr**

**Whit: What?**

**Har: I wasn't wrong!**

**Whit: About what?**

**Har: Sessh is a fag!**

**Sessh: This Sesshoamru is not a fag! Or else why would This Sesshomaru like the bitch, Whitney!**

**Har: There are two types of fags out there buddy.**

**Whit: There are?**

**HAr: Yes! You even told me remember!**

**Whit: Refresh my memory...**

**HAR: You said there were fags who dressed and looked like girls, and fags who were bi.**

**Whit: OH SHIT! I'm in love with a fag! Which one is Sessh?**

**Har: Er, I dunno, the first one?**

**Whit: Doesn't that mean that he doesn't like girls?**

**Har: No, it means he looks like a girl**

**Whit: Oohhh...Well Sessh you'll have to face the facts..your a fag...but I still love ya!**

**Inu: What a weirdo**

**Har: Yep. Whitney not only are you in love with a fag, but your a weirdo for being in love with one.**

**Whit: Oh, how nice. **

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru needs to find something to say.**

**Whit: Whit: Yeah..umm your acting creepier then normal.**

**Har: She's gotta point.**

**Inu: When you don't have anything to say, you don't say anything..now _I_ feel bad for Whitney.**

**Whit: I feel horrible!**

**Sessh: Why?**

**Whit: Beacause everyone, even Inu, feels bad for me!**

**Sessh and Inu: What's that supposed to mean!**

**Har and Whit: It means..ummmmmmm...REVIEW!**


End file.
